


Редчайшее явление, или кто во всем виноват

by fandom_Disney_and_DreamWorks_2019



Category: Wander Over Yonder (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-17 04:49:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15453702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Disney_and_DreamWorks_2019/pseuds/fandom_Disney_and_DreamWorks_2019
Summary: Злодейские будни, или как Тут-и-Там способен все испортить, даже не появляясь в кадре.





	Редчайшее явление, или кто во всем виноват

Планету они завоевали по всем правилам. Быстро, уверенно, красиво. Уже не то что флаг — статуя великого лорда Злыдня во всей красе посреди главной площади стоит. Местные жители — в резервации. Правитель — в тюремной камере на корабле. Ресурсы оцениваются, связь с планетой налаживается, соответствующие изменения в хоз. планы и бюджет на следующий квартал будут внесены в течение двух, ну максимум трех дней.  
В установленном, флерт его подери, порядке. Вообще все прошло отлично.  
В принципе, можно улетать. Гляделкинс в сто первый раз за последнюю минуту моргнул над списком дел. Вроде как все.  
Захвачена планета, замечательно захвачена. По всем правилам. Все, взлетаем?  
— Да где этот Тут-и-Там?! И сделай что-нибудь со своим нервным тиком!!! — Злыдень подлетел к пульту и с размаху уперся в него кулаками.  
Про тик — это к нему, Гляделкинсу, относится. Как будто он один тут нервничает. Сам лорд Злыдень, трижды величайший, разумеется, уже минут десять такой ритм по подлокотникам отбивает, что все дозоры на мостике ходят, пританцовывая.  
То ли румбу, то ли джигу, флерт его разберет.  
— Спасает кого-нибудь от чего-нибудь на другом конце галактики, — Гляделкинс аккуратно попытался отодвинуть руку Злыдня, оказавшуюся слишком близко к кнопке, которую лучше было не нажимать. — Не может же он исключительно наши планы портить и ни на что не отвлекаться!  
— Может, еще как может. И вообще, кто тут главный злодей? Кому все эти добрые светлые любвеобильные герои должны противостоять в первую очередь?! — Злыдень вновь долбанул по пульту, заставив нервно подпрыгнуть всех присутствующих.  
Надо бы предусмотреть возможность отключения отдельных кнопок пульта. Исключительно с целью защиты от... от... несвоевременного, несанкционированного нажимания.  
— Вы, — обреченно вздохнул Гляделкинс. — Вам. Может, мы взлетим наконец?! Все ведь хорошо!  
— Хорошо, — величественно кивнул Злыдень. — Взлетаем. Еще одна планета моя-а-а-а-а!!!

 

Два, максимум три дня спустя.

— Хорошо бродить по свету с карамелькой за щекою*... — рассеянно напевал Гляделкинс. Баланс сходился, ресурсы с завоеванной планеты — преимущественно специфическая руда, страшно необходимая для нужд военной промышленности и, как водится, жутко редкая — вписывались в бюджет как родные, будто вот только их не хватало все эти годы. Тут-и-Там так и не объявился.  
В общем, удача в кои-то веки повернулась к Гляделкинсу лицом и даже игриво подмигнула. Вместе с удачей Гляделкинсу подмигнул и монитор, обновляя цифры в колонках.  
— И еще одну — для друга, взять с собою про запас... Что?! Куда?!  
— ГЛЯДЕЛКИНС!!!  
— Я не знаю, сэр, не знаю! Оно было и куда-то исчезло, вот прямо сейчас данные с планеты сначала обнулились, а потом перестали поступать. Сэр, нам нужно вернуться, и...  
— Нам не нужно возвращаться, просто включи новости!  
— Но, сэр...  
— ВКЛЮЧИ НОВОСТИ, Я СКАЗАЛ!  
Гляделкинс вздохнул и нажал клавишу. Не то чтобы он уже понимал, что именно пошло не так, но догадывался, кто в этом замешан.  
— ...редчайшее явление, из ядра планеты вылупилась бабочка! Спешим всех успокоить: население цело и невредимо, и даже корпус дозоров лорда Злыдня, базирующийся на планете, был любезно спасен героем...  
— Поэтому он и не появился! Это он, он во всем виноват!  
— Должен заметить, сэр, что навряд ли Тут-и-Таму под силу устроить такое, но он определенно знал...  
— Это он, он во всем виноват! Он во всем виноват! Он во всем виноват!  
— ...поэтому и не появлялся, пока мы захватывали эту планету...  
— ОН ВО ВСЕМ ВИНОВАТ! — лорд Злыдень с размаху ударил по пульту кулаком.  
— Как скажете, сэр.  
Вернуться к остаткам планеты за дозорами. Переделать хоз. планы и бюджет. Смириться.  
И поставить отключающие тумблеры ко всем мало-мальски значимым кнопкам пульта!

______________________________________________

* — Гляделкинс-то понятно от кого нахватался, а вот где эту песенку услышал Тут-и-Там, неизвестно. Или не услышал, а от него услышали. В общем, тайна, покрытая мраком. 


End file.
